Ain't That A Kick In The Head?
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Willow was chosen for several reasons by Nancy Thompson. Picked to be the sacrifice. Nancy didn't want to do this, but desperate times called for desperate plans of action...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ain't That A Kick In The Head?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Willow was chosen for several reasons by Nancy Thompson. Picked to be the sacrifice. Nancy didn't want to do this, but desperate times called for desperate plans of action...

* * *

"Where...?"

A 16 year old girl with slightly frazzled long brown hair shakily attempted to sit upright. Her throat was sore and raw from an illness she had been infected with by the cold harsh weather. Groaning like a child throwing a hissy fit, she leaned forwards in her sitting position, her dodgy vision making her head spin rapidly. Her erratically beating heart also didn't help much.

"Willow..."

Squeezing her blue eyes shut once more, Willow slowly guided the drooping eyes to the source of the sound. The unknown source of sound that knew her name.

"Willow... My name is Nancy. I'm sorry for attacking you like that... But this is a serious situation that we're all in. Do you understand?"

Willow's eyes were busy staring dopily at Nancy's beautiful brown curly hair. She was so zoned-out that she didn't even register a word of what Nancy was saying.

"WILLOW! LISTEN TO ME!"

Blinking slowly, Willow peered up to frown into Nancy's wildly wide eyes.

"I'll take a... Wild guess... You want me to be your daughter? Because your real daughter died or tried to kill you...?"

Raising an irritated eyebrow, Nancy closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh wait... That's one of Freddy Krueger's reasons. Oops... Sorry."

"YES. Everyone living in Elm Street knows that! God help me..."

Trying not to slam her head against one of the abandoned warehouse's four brick walls, Nancy pushed her hair back behind her ears and continued to explain.

"Recently, everyone in Elm Street has been living in fear. Freddy Krueger's suddenly back... That BASTARD is back to killing innocent people... And YOU are the reason I'm here. Now... This is going to be hard for you to believe... But I'm dead.-"

"WHAT?!-"

"Yes... I'm a ghost...-"

Willow's chapped lips automatically curled into an excited grin. She had always been a huge fan of the Paranormal. But even though she was a huge fan of Paranormal... There was something about Nancy that made Willow think that she was lying...

"Prove it. Show me how you are REALLY a ghosty-goo."

Nancy felt like ranting at Willow to NEVER call her a ghosty-goo... But that would mean wasting precious time. Nodding, Nancy then proceeded to move towards Willow. Bending her knees to drop down into a crouch, she suddenly shoved a manicured hand into Willow's stomach.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

Smirking, the ghost called Nancy Thompson arched an eyebrow as she removed her hand.

"I'm a ghost."

* * *

"So... You want me to lie down on the ground and let you kick my HEAD? Uh... Why?"

"So that you fall unconscious enough to dream about Freddy Krueger-"

"NO. WAY. He'll want to kill me!"

"Of course he will! He's a psychopathic child murderer! Just try not to LET him kill you. Burn your arm on one of the nearby pipes if you really need to get out of the Dreamworld. That sort of thing worked for me..."

"Didn't work for you last time..."

An intense frown cracked onto Nancy's face at Willow's muttered words.

"He tricked me. Don't let him trick you."

Willow's droopy blue eyes flickered intelligently as she looked at Nancy in an irritating 'I know what you're doing' way.

"Are you trying to trick ME, Nancy?"

The intensely frowning Nancy froze in mild surprise.

"... No."

"Liar."

"I'm NOT lying! You NEED to do this!"

"WHY?! WHY ME? WHAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM DOING THIS YOURSELF?"

"I'm DEAD. A living child needs to do this. I'm not alive or a child... So I can't do this myself."

Willow glared heatedly down at her black leather boots. What Nancy had said made perfect sense.

"URGH! WHY DOES THAT BURNT TURKEY LIKE CHILDREN SO MUCH?!"

"Because they're easy to scare. Fear fuels him, Willow. It's what helps him cling to the Dreamworld."

Feeling trapped, Willow locked desperate eyes with Nancy.

"Do I have to do this on my own?! I don't want to be alone with Freddy!"

Nancy's eyes softened briefly before going back to harsh and brutally honest.

"You're the oldest living child left in Elm Street... Of course you'll be doing this alone. Do you want to bring 5 year olds with you?"

Coughing, Willow put a hand over her mouth and held on to the lower half of her face with a vice-like grip, her anxiety at an all-time high. When she couldn't handle Nancy's impatiently waiting piercing gaze anymore, Willow removed her hand and let it hold onto her left arm.

"Fine... I'll do it. I'll be the goddamn sacrifice..."

* * *

Willow was shocked awake by the sudden heat surrounding her. Picking herself up off the metal catwalk, she shook her head. How the hell did a ghost manage to kick her?! Ghost powers?

The annoying tickling feeling in her throat had gone, so that was one good thing...

But the tickling had moved to the back of her neck. It made her feel paranoid... FREDDY KRUEGER.

SHIT.

WHERE IS HE?!

Spinning around frantically, Willow searched and analysed everywhere she looked for an infamous burnt face.

The tickling sensation was spreading. It was getting worse. Willow felt like curling up and giving in to death. But the burning in her upper right arm made her strong. Made her want to fight for her life.

Her legs and feet had carried Willow to what Willow believed to be a good hiding place. It was nice and dark... And enclosed like a cage with an open door.

Desperately trying to be as quiet as possible, the scared girl backed into the shadows.

"Who... The fuck... Are YOU?"

_Don't let him trick you..._

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: Hello! :) Thanks for reading the 1st Chapter of 'Ain't That A Kick In The Head?' **

**This Fanfic is sort of set after the 6th Nightmare On Elm Street movie, so there aren't many children in Elm Street over the age of 5... **

**Willow's parents are both alive... So they might appear...**

** Nancy's been a ghosty-goo for a while now (Why did she die?! WHY?! UGHHHH!) ... So she's a little less human and more annoyed that she can't do the things she could do when she was alive... Not saying any more... Spoilers and all that jazz... :P**

**Anywho... Once again, thanks for reading and... I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

Willow surged around in a semi circle to see if anyone was behind her.

No-one was there to be seen...

Plunging herself deeper into the black shadows, Willow took in deep shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm down.

Freddy can't be right behind her... Not now.

He's probably trying to mess with her mind...

Freddy always likes to chase his victims into a fevered frenzy before he kills them, right?

Wrong.

A badly burnt hand roughly grabbed and pulled Willow's head back by her hair, taking Willow by horrified surprise.

"NO! NO, LET ME GO!"

Fighting against the hand's strong grip to look directly behind her, all Willow could faintly see was an arm stretching out from within a swirling black whirlpool.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

Boy did he let her GO...

She felt the ground disintegrate beneath her feet as the hand in her hair slyly disappeared...

Small but sharp metal catwalk pieces zoomed up and slashed at Willow's body, forcing her to blindly run for her life with her hands covering her face.

Screaming non-stop when she ran out of metal catwalk to stand on, Willow suddenly found herself falling in a never-ending fall.

If she wasn't too busy freaking out about falling to her death, Willow might have hysterically chuckled and called herself Alice from Alice In Wonderland...

Freddy's maliciously gruff laughter ringed painfully in Willow's ears as she was whipped round and round at an alarmingly fast speed.

Willow couldn't stop screaming, so her throat was soon sore, making her voice sound hoarse.

Before she completely lost her voice, a soft and bouncy white mattress popped into existence for Willow to crash-land safely onto, successfully muffling Willow's distressed screams.

Hesitantly opening her blue eyes as she lifted her face up off the mattress, Willow then immediately frowned in intense confusion, her bewildered urge to scream left behind in an unlocked cage for later.

"Huh? Why... Oh. THANK YOU NANCY!"

"NANCY?!"

Slashing his way through a grey whirlpool, Freddy Krueger violently charged towards Willow, his face a scrunched up mess of fiery rage.

Quickly flipping herself over onto her back, Willow curled up into a ball in an attempt to not shake with fear as she not-so-willingly made eye contact with a pissed off Dream Demon.

Snarling, Freddy prowled over to Willow, towering over her as he crossed his arms, his razor-gloved hand twitching menacingly.

"Nancy sent you to me, didn't she?"

When Willow failed to immediately vocalise a response, Freddy shoved his face up close towards hers, his breath almost scalding her scratched skin.

"Answer me you ugly little BITCH!"

Not able to hold back his urge to slash, maim and kill any longer, Freddy slapped Willow with the back of his razor-gloved hand.

Willow found herself flying backwards off of the not-king-sized-mattress onto the stone ground that now covered up one of Willow's worst nightmares.

Forced to experience the air get exorcised out of her as her back violently snapped onto the unforgivingly hard ground, Willow felt tears leak out of her blue eyes.

Gasping in air, Willow woodenly stumbled up onto her feet, her knees shaking uncontrollably with shock.

Not good at waiting, Freddy threw himself over the mattress at Willow, cruelly knocking her flat on her back once again.

Pinning her down with all of his weight, Freddy grinned broadly, his vile rotten teeth out on display for Willow to cringe at.

"Nancy did send you here... You're a mini BITCH version of her..."

Closing her eyes as she twisted her face away from Krueger's, Willow once again felt a mysterious burning sensation in her right arm.

It made her feel strong.

With her eyes gleaming, Willow fixed Freddy with a sneering glare.

"You sure like to say bitch a lot..."

Testing herself, Willow tried to wrench her right arm out of Krueger's numbing grasp.

"Holy... THINK FAST!"

Sucker-punching him, Willow then kneed Freddy's crotch, earning a pained growl as she managed to force him off of her bruised body.

"I guess you're too brain-dead to think fast..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Holy crap am I sorry for annoying anyone who was actually wanting to know what happens next after Chapter 1! I guess I didn't really think that I would get anyone interested in reading this FanFic after reading Chapter 1 ... Heh ..._**

**_Quick question... Has anyone else ever accidentally typed out Cakewalk instead of Catwalk? I swear to God I made that mistake 5 GODDAMN TIMES when I typed out this Chapter... Here's hoping I don't make that mistake again in Chapter 3... XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling badass, Willow swaggered away from Freddy's very temporarily defeated form over to a white whirlpool portal, Nancy's familiar voice urging her to follow her voice to safety.

Briefly blinded by a powerfully bright light, the giddy with glee teen smirked up at a female ghost with brown curly hair.

"I don't know what you did to help me kick Freddy's turkey ass back there... But thank you!"

When Nancy's face came into focus, Willow's confidence faltered, a familiar feeling of dread crawling across her skin.

Nancy's brown eyes were swimming with forlorn tears, her head bowed down as if she had the weight of the world resting on her dead shoulders.

"Don't thank me... You probably won't like me very much after I tell you about the side-effect..."

"S-... A SIDE-EFFECT?!"

"... Yes."

"Crap... Alright, tell me."

"The side-effect is that... You're going to be trapped into Freddy's Dreamworld more and more every time I inject you with something to help you fight off Freddy."

Blood rushed like an angry heat wave to Willow's head when the information hit home hard in her mind.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT THIS SIDE-EFFECT BEFORE-"

"-BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D REFUSE! You don't have a death wish... So I knew that you would refuse... And I'd have to force you to be a sacrifice... I knew that I'd have to sink down to Freddy's level to get you where you are now. I'm sorry, Willow..."

"SORRY... Oh, that's just FUCKING HILARIOUS, NANCY."

"I SAID I'M- Sorry... Sorry. Willow, you need to believe me when I say that you really are the only living person left who can beat Freddy!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"NO... Yes. Maybe... I DON'T KNOW. What I do know is that we can't afford to waste any more time arguing! Freddy's going to appear any second now, and we need to be ready for him when he strikes."

Strangling out an extremely pissed off breath of air, Willow squeezed her blue eyes shut, quickly nodding her head several times in an agitated manner.

"First-"

"FIRST, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME YOUR DEAD MEAT BRAT, BITCH."

"SHIT!"

"NANCY?! NANCY DO SOMETHING!"

"She's not gonna do SHIT, BRAT. She wants you to DIE."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KRUEGER!"

"You know I'm telling the truth, Nancy... And you do too, Willow..."

Freddy's voice clawed into Willow's emotionally fragile mind, successfully planting a seed of doubt as he stayed hidden from view.

"Nancy... Is he right? Do you want me to die?"

Nancy narrowed her eyes at Willow, feeling hurt because of her lack of trust.

"NO. Don't let Freddy trick you, Willow! This is what he wants! Don't let him win!"

Willow shook her head, confused fear spiralling out of control as she continued to feel more and more trapped inside her own mind.

"I... I need to get out of here! I don't want to do this anymore! LET ME OUT ALREADY!"

Somewhere deep within the shadows of the Dreamworld, a burnt mouth curled up into a malignant grin.

Chuckling slyly to himself, he carved out a visible outline of a door right in front of Willow.

"There's your way out, Willow... Open the door and step on through..."

Willow stared blankly at the bleak outline, her options not looking good right now...

Nearly all of her options spelled out DEATH...

Might as well pick an option that makes her inevitable death come sooner rather than later.

Shrugging her shoulders like a girl who now feels like she's practically wishing for death, Willow opened Freddy's door.

When she'd half-stepped through, Willow looked over her shoulder at Nancy.

"I guess I'll see you again when I'm dead..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Oooh, I think this just got EXCITING! YAAAY! XD Well... Not a GOOD sort of EXCITING for Willow... She's just LOST HER DAMN MIND. Why did she just blindly trust FREDDY FRIGGIN' KRUEGER?! We'll probably never really know or understand her reason why... _**


	4. Chapter 4

Willow's pale skin flared up in goose pimples as a cold howling wind surrounded her shivering body.

Wrapping her arms around her chest, she carried on walking away from Freddy's door, her eyes on the look-out for any signs of an infamous burnt dream demon.

Thoughts of Nancy flitted swiftly through her mind as she searched...

She thought she could trust Nancy... But now Willow wasn't so sure...

Nancy might have been helping her just to fool her into trusting whatever she said or did, believing that it was all done in Willow's best interests to help her complete her mission.

Her suicide mission.

The whooshing wind picked up the pace of its rushing, nearly sending Willow flying through the air.

Willow didn't think that she could take any more flying right now...

She needed to feel the ground beneath her feet.

She wanted to feel safe.

Her eyelids were practically blocking her ability to see as they tried to protect her eyes.

Moving sluggishly forwards, feeling like a rag doll, Willow fought her way forwards towards unknown dangers.

Dark shadows seeped down the insanely tall alleyway walls, covering the crumbling bricks with gloopy gunk.

Struggling to breathe normally, Willow roughly gagged in air for her lungs to function.

"N-Na..."

Willow dropped down to her knees in defeat, unable to carry on walking.

If Nancy wasn't going to help her... Then she was as good as dead.

Why waste time fighting fate?

Tucking her head in under her arms, Willow curled down into a tight ball.

Shuddering breaths quaked out of her mouth as she prayed that Krueger killed her quickly.

Willow knew deep down that he wouldn't... Freddy sure was one sick bastard...

Maybe-

The clear as crystal sound of footsteps managed the impossible task of travelling through the unforgiving gale to Willow's ears.

With confusion batting away her deflating desire for life into the past, Willow snapped her eyes wide open, tears damaging the quality of her vision.

Looking up from the ground, Willow's eyes watched six foot tall shadow monsters slither their way over shards of smashed glass that used to be bottles filled with alcohol, sunken blurry eyes fixated on Willow.

Watching her every twitch and tremble...

Carnival music joined in with the ominous sound of footsteps approaching, successfully instilling a consistent feeling of dread in Willow's heart.

With talon-like fingers, the shadow stalkers scratched away with wild abandon at their ghastly ghost faces, slicing themselves open to reveal...

Clowns.

Clowns with GUNS.

Watching the clowns stride in a thug-like manner, Willow suddenly had several alarm bells ringing in her frazzled mind.

GOTHAM.

I'M IN GOTHAM.

...

OH MY GOD THEY'RE JOKER THUGS!

Scrambling backwards from her position down on the ground, her hands and legs cramping slightly from the effort, Willow crazily hoped that Batman would swoop down from the rooftops to save her.

But... As luck would have it... Batman DID appear out of nowhere to save her...

"POW!"

Batman managed to goofily sock a Joker Thug smack-bang across the jaw, his black as night cape billowing dramatically behind him.

Strangely enough, the gale significantly died down to a less intensely powerful gust of wind when he suddenly appeared...

Willow's hope sank down to drown itself as she quickly recognised the voice erupting from within the Batman cowl and cape...

"EAT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH, BITCH!"

Freddy. Of course it's fucking FREDDY...

"OOOH! WHAT'S THAT? ONE NOT ENOUGH FOR YA?"

A vehemently pissed off scowl slashed its way in between Willow's eyes as she watched Freddy mess around like a hyper child in his twisted Dream World.

After several minutes, one Joker Thug was left...

But before BatFred could swing a right hook at the Thug, a machete decapitated the clown's head off his shoulders.

Aggressively ripping off the Batman cowl and cape, Freddy's extremely burnt facial features snarled and glared ferociously at the machete-wielding zombie.

"Need me to spell it out for you again, fruitfuck?! STOP KILLING MY VICTIMS!"

Pipes suddenly burst out from behind the slime-covered brick walls as they open fire like water cannons on either side of Jason, water exploding out all over Jason's hockey-mask covered face.

Water seeped in through the holes of Jason's mud-covered hockey mask, soaking his rotten zombie flesh.

Stepping backwards a few seconds too late, Voorhees attempted to shake off the water like a dog.

Sensing Willow's annoyed but scared stiff presence, Jason turned around to see what was there.

"Oh no you DON'T, Voorhees! She's MINE."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Just to make things clear, this is all happening around about five years after Freddy Vs Jason... And for five years, Jason decided to continue killing some of Freddy's Elm Street brats if he ever felt like severely enraging Freddy... XD_**

**_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! :)_**


End file.
